Convalescence
by Ilunae
Summary: La vie de héro n'était pas facile tous les jours.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

La vie de héro n'était pas facile tous les jours. Ils devaient beaucoup travail. Parfois, ils devaient même travailler la nuit. Il fallait tout le temps assurer la sécurité des civiles. Les vilains pouvaient attaquer pendant que les citoyens dormaient.

Ce n'était pas un métier sans risque. Les vilains pouvaient être très forts. Il leur arrivait donc d'être blessés par moments. Katsuki faisait tout pour éviter cela. Il n'était pas comme Deku qui était prêt à s'exploser les os pour sauver quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas empêcher tous les accidents et, il lui arrivait de se blesser, lui aussi. Il détestait quand cela arrivait. Le nerd devenait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude quand Katsuki était blessé.

Deku pensait que c'était son devoir de s'occuper de lui. Même si Katsuki n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une jambe dans le plâtre qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Deku savait tout cela très bien. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer les mères poule avec Katsuki. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Il avait déjà une mère et, elle le faisait assez chier comme ça. Il n'en voulait pas d'une deuxième.

"Tout va bien, Kacchan ?"

"Ouais, ouais !" répondit Katsuki qui était allongé dans leur lit.

Deku lui avait dit qu'il devait se reposer et, ne pas faire d'effort le temps de sa convalescence. Katsuki le faisait parce que cela avait été l'ordre du médecin. Pas à cause de Deku.

En fait, il arriverait mieux à se reposer s'il n'avait pas le nerd sur le dos.

"Tu es sûr ? Tu es bien l'aise ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre oreiller ?"

"Non, ça va très bien !"

Il ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ?

"Bon, je vais te laisser !"

S'il en avait été capable, Katsuki aurait sauter de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir la paix. C'était pas trop tôt.

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles, ok ?"

"Ouais, ouais !"

Deku pouvait toujours courir pour ça. Katsuki n'avait pas l'intention de l'appeler pour l'avoir encore plus sur le dos. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le nerd s'affairer autour de lui.

"Et surtout tu te lèves pas sans moi !"

"Ouais, ouais !"

Il se lèverait tout seul s'il en avait envie. Il était encore capable de se déplacer sans trop de problème, du moment qu'il faisait attention. Il n'avait pas besoin de Deku pour lui tenir la main.

"Tu dois faire attention à toi, Kacchan !"

Il devait être en train de rêver, là. Deku osait lui dire cela. Le nerd qui s'était pété les os plus souvent que tous les autres héros réunis. Il avait encore assez de culot pour lui dire qu'il devait faire attention à lui.

Katsuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû s'occuper de lui.

"C'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale, foutu nerd !"

"Whaaa ! Du calme, Kacchan ! Je te dis ça pour ton bien !"

"Commence par appliquer tes conseils à toi même !"

Deku choisit de prendre la fuite après cela. Katsuki soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il pouvait respirer. Pendant l'absence de Deku, il décida de regarder la télé pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il espérait que les autres héros faisaient bien leur boulot pendant qu'il était en arrêt. Ils allaient l'entendre, sinon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler que les autres devaient s'en servir comme excuse pour lambiner.

Le nerd revint plus tard avec dans les mains, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un plateau repas. Katsuki eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Je t'ai fais à manger Kacchan comme tu ne peux pas bouger du lit !"

C'était bien ce dont il avait peur. Le nerd avait fait la cuisine pour lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait toute les chances de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire. Il était déjà surpris que Deku n'eut pas mis le feu à la cuisine.

Deku posa le plateau devant Katsuki. Puis il prit la cuillère pour la mettre devant la bouche de son compagnon.

"Aller, Kacchan ! Fais aaaaah !"

Il devait se moquer de lui. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de le nourrir comme un bébé.

"Je suis encore capable de me servir de mes mains, foutu nerd !" dit-il en arrachant la cuillère de la main de Deku.

"Mais Kacchan, je veux juste t'aider !"

"J'ai pas besoin ton aide pour manger !"

"Mais tu l'as bien fait pour moi !"

"Parce que tu avais les deux bras dans le plâtre, crétin !"

Le nerd fit la moue mais, n'essaya pas de récupérer la cuillère.

"Puis, j'suis sûr que ta bouffe est dégueulasse, le nerd !"

"C'est pas vrai !" fit Deku avec un air offensé. "Je me suis beaucoup amélioré !"

Katsuki décida de goûter ce que le nerd lui avait préparé pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, il avait dû passer du temps en cuisine pour lui. Il pouvait donc au moins faire un effort.

Il amena la cuillère à sa bouche et goûta ce que Deku avait cuisiné. Contre toute attente, c'était mangeable. Le nerd aurait pu rajouter des épices mais, ce n'était pas mauvais.

"C'est pas trop mal !"

"Vraiment Kacchan ?"

"Ouais ! Tu penses que je te mentirais ?"

"Non ! Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, Kacchan !"

Katsuki accepta donc de manger son repas. Il sentait cependant que sa convalescence allait lui paraître très longue. Le nerd avait l'air de prendre son rôle de garde malade très à cœur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
